Forever and Always 2
by Simon Seville
Summary: Simon tries to figure out if the kiss Alvin gave him meant anything. Rated T to be safe.


**Hey I'm back. :D Sooo… I'm glade people liked my first Alvon story. Thanks to the people who review on my last story. Ummm… I have nothing else to say… (Note it's now the next day and it's like 1 in the afternoon)**

_30303030303030303030303030_

He kissed me. _He_ kissed _me_! _Me_, of all people. I'm… I'm… I'm, his brother. What could have possessed Alvin to even think about kissing me? It's just wrong, but in some respect it felt good. Maybe a little odd, but good. But… why? Maybe because it's my first kiss. I've never really had a girlfriend, and I never dated anyone. I know, that's really bad for being 17. Oh well, back to Alvin.

I can't believe that I had my first kiss with my brother. I'm mean, it's not liked I kissed him back, but it's the first long kiss I've had with someone. I still wanna know why Alvin kissed me though. Does he have feelings for me? But, if he did, why would he… I'm just a nerd, a bookworm, a klutz, a dork, but Alvin's strong, and athletic, and muscular, and handsome, and, my brother… nothing else. I love Alvin, I really do, but, he's my _BROTHER_! I can't be in love with my brother. Why, well…

1. He's my _brother_

2. He's a _BOY_

3. He's related to me

If Alvin and I went meant to be anything, he'd be a girl, or we wouldn't be related or something of that nature. I let out a sigh. I need to get the answer to this question. Why did Alvin kiss me?

I slowly get off my bed and go to Alvin's room. There I am sanding right in front of his door. So close to getting to the answer but so far if he doesn't tell me. Am I really going to do this? Should I really push this? What if he just did it to do it? What if it was a dare from one of his friends to make me feel stupid? What if, what if I'm just over reacting? Well, I'm never gonna find out unless I ask.

I slowly knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Came Alvin's muffled response.

"Me, Simon." I said in a quiet voice.

There was a long pause. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me. I mean, it hasn't even been 24 hours since the kiss. Maybe I should just give this more time…

"Yes." Alvin said finally opening the door. I can't help but blush a bit. We haven't spoken to each other since the kiss last night. I guess you could say I was nervous.

"Um… I came to ah… speak to you about umm… about last night." Why am I having such a hard time saying that?

"Yeah, um… about that… ahhhh… you see…sure, I guess we can talk about that…" Alvin said moving out of the way letting me in.

I slowly step into his room. He motions for the bed. I sit down making my self comfortable. Alvin sat next to me. I keep my eyes to the ground. I can already tell Alvin's looking at me.

After a few minutes of silence I speak.

"So… about last night…" I start.

Alvin's face turned a light shade of red before he spoke.

"Yeah… about that… you see… I… I… I… it was dared!" He quickly said. I knew it! It was a stupid dare! It didn't mean anything. But, if it didn't mean anything then why do I feel slightly… disappointed? It's like I wanna have feelings for my brother, or do I?

"So the kiss meant nothing…" I say with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"Well, yeah. I mean, having feelings for my own brother is wrong." He said almost as if he was trying to convince himself that.

"Oh, um… well good then." My voice got quiet.

"Why, do you want me to?"

"WHAT? No, not at all." That kind of caught me off guard. But inside my head I can't help but feel like I do want him to have feelings for me.

"Well… good. I'm glade to know it was just a dare." I said.

"Yep, that all it was… a dare… nothing else…"

"Okay then…"

"I'm glade we had this conversation." He said quickly.

"Me too."

We sat there in another awkward silence. So a dare. Well, at least I know my brother isn't mentally insane. It was just a dare. A dare. Nothing else. That's it… but do I want it to be just that. And with one quick motion leaned and kissed my brother.

It felt so good. I needed this. Maybe Alvin would hate me for the rest of my life, but I needed to know if I wanted this. I found my answer. Yes. I gently pull back after a few seconds.

"Sorry." I said quickly before leaving.

This was definitely something I was going to remember forever and always.

__

**Okay I finished this story. Tell me what you think. **

**You know you live in 2010 when...**

**1.) You accidentally enter your password on a microwave**  
**2.)You haven't played solitaire with real cards for years (or never have played it with cards)**  
**3.)The reason for not staying in touch with your friends is they don't have a screename or MySpace**  
**4.)You'd rather look all over the house for the remote instead of just pushing the buttons on the TV**  
**6.)Your boss doesn't even have the ability to do your job.**  
**7.)As you read this list you keep nodding and smiling.**  
**8.)As you read this list you think about sending it to all your friends.**  
**9.)You were to busy to notice number 5**  
**10.)You scrolled back to see if there was a number 5**  
**11.)Now you are laughing at yourself stupidly.**  
**12.)Put this in your profile if you fell for that, and you know you did.**

**If you fell for that you have to review. If you read that, you have to review. Okay, bye!**


End file.
